


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, Heavy Drinking, Homeless Yuchan, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Minor Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Moving In Together, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Teenage Yuchan, Underage Drinking, Wrong number, Yuchan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: For Yuchan,it wasn't unusual for him to go out drinking and for him to call a random(or wrong)number.Usually though they just ignore him and hang up.But that didn't happen this time.For some reason this person and their friends decided to help Yuchan and give him a proper place to stay.Maybe calling the wrong number isn't so bad after all sometimes.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**9:57 PM**

" _And don't call this number again kid."_

Yuchan tried not to cry when heard whoever was on the other end hang up on him.It was something that he should really be used to by now,people turning their backs on him.

But clearly his drunken state couldn't process that and found himself crying every time someone hang up on him.


End file.
